Holy Roman Empire
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Two thousand years ago, the awesome Prussia did the only thing he regrets, and that was lose his brother to France. He's hesitant to accept Ludwig, even after everything the German went through just to see Gilbert face to face.
1. Once Upon a Battlefield

Proluge: Once Upon a Battlefield  
It's been nearly two thousand years since my little brother, Holy Roman Empire, went off to war like we all do at some point in our existance. I waited by the gate as he said goodbye to his little girly girlfriend. She gave him a broom and he gave her a kiss (unfair trade if you ask me).

"You ready to become an Empire little bruder?" I asked.

"I'll be right there." he called as he gave his girlfriend one more look before joining me at the gate.

I didn't see much of him on the battlefield. This was his war, and, no matter what our hippie father says, he should fight it himself. I only stopped by to check up on him and mess with him.

"So, you're not a free Empire yet?" I'd tease. "Looks like Francy Pants stepped up his fighting game. You should just call quits."

"You're wrong!" he'd yell at me. "I'm going to win this war, my land, and even expand around the world! That should be more than enough to show France that I won't be messed with!"

I'd just keep on teasing him, saying things that now, I wish I never said. I didn't know then, but what I said jinxed his whole army and chance at the war.

I made my way to him before he left for his final battle. "Wait!" I stopped him. "I wanted you to have this." I stated, handing him my silver cross pendent. "It's in your title to be holy, so it might give you good luck. And if you ever get scared, just sing our song."

"Prussia!" he yelled as he hid his face.

Just to tease him more, I sang the song I used to sing to him to get him to sleep when he was younger. "Over the wind, 'cross the sea, hear this song and remember,"

He sighed as I paused and we both sang. "Soon you'll be, home with me, once upon a december!"

We chuckled for a while before I sighed and smiled at my little brother. "Just sing that song to yourself to calm your nerves. Or you can sweep Francy Pants to death!"

Holy Rome laughed a little smiled back at me. "Thank you." he stated with a smile as he hugged me before he went off to battle. "I'll see you on the battlefield!" he called as he ran off.

As I approtched the battlefield, I saw all of Holy Rome's men either dead or too wounded to fight. In the middle of the field was that Francy Pants fighting Holy Rome on sword point, and my little brother wasn't doing so well. I argued with myself on wheather or not I should help. 'He needs a chance to prove that he's not a girly man boy.' one side of my mind stated. 'But he's only a few centeries old, just a child.' the other argued.

By the time I made up my mind, France already had Holy Rome on the ground unarmed and ready to slice 'n dice him. I saw France pull him up by his collar, probably requesting last words. After I saw that, I did something I still regret to this day. I shut my eyes and turned my head.

When I looked back, both France and Holy Rome were gone. I gazed over the army and fell on my knees. So manny human lives were lost during those thirty years of war. My whole army was gone. Holy Roman Empire, my only little brother, my one underling, I never saw him again.


	2. Rumor of Rome

1. Rumor of Rome  
Felicia walked around her country with her friend, Sakura. "So," she started. "has anything in your economy changed?" she asked. "'Cause nothing changed in mine."

The Japanese girl shook her head. "No." she answered. "Nothing."

The two thought of ways to get more money as they heard locals singing.

"Right now Rome is gloomy!"

"Right now Rome is bleak!"

"My underwear got frozen standing here all week!"

"Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!"

"Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day! Hey!"

"Did you know, there's a rumor here in our dear Rome? Did you know, what they're saying on the street? Although the HR's did not survive, one young man may be still alive! Holy Roman Empire!"

"But please do not repeat!"

"It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! Something whispered in an alleyway, or through a crakc! It's a rumour that's part of our history."

"They say his awsome brother will pay an awsome sum,"

"To someone who can bring his brother back!"

"A ruble for this painting! It's Roman, I swear!"

"Count Yusopov's pajamas! Comrade, buy the pair!"

"I got this from the palace, fur covers the hyme!"

"It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to him!"

Felicia got an idea from the locals as she listened, Sakura growing scared for her friend. "It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery!" the Italian sang. "It's Holy Roman Empire who will help us fly! You and I friend will go down in history! We'll find a man to play the part and teach him what to say, dress him up and take him to Prussia! Imagine the reward his awsome fratello will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me? We'll be rich!"

"We'll be rich!"

"We'll be out!"

"We'll be out!"

"And our dear Rome will have some more to talk about!"

"SSH! Did you know, there's a rumor here in our dear Rome? Did you know, what they're saying on the street?"

"Did you know, there's a rumor here in our dear Rome! Did you know comrade, what do you suppose? A fascinating mystery!"

"The biggest con in history!"

"Holy Roman Empire, alive or dead..."

"Who knows?"

"This is it Sakura!" Felicia exclaimed. "This is how we're going to get more money!" she stated pointing to the locals. "We'll find a man, present him to Gilbert, and vwalla! We got cash!"

"I think you've been around your brother too much." Sakura sighed as Felicia continued to smile devillishly.

"Also, this is just Prussia, we both know him. He won't pay attention to detail. If the guy we find is close enough to the discription and has a close enough personality, then he'll just accept that it's his little brother! One look at this push broom, he'll think we have the reall Holy Roman Empire."

"But, Felicia," Sakura started. "how do you even know what his little brother would act like? And why a push broom?"

Felicia just smiled. "Trust me," she stated. "I know Holy Rome like the back of my hand."

In the heart of Berlin, another young adult was kicked out of the orphanage, forced to live on his own. "I got you a job at the car factory." the caretaker huffed to the young man. "You go down that road and take a left. Are you even listening Ludwig?!"

The young man looked back at the man in front of him, embarassingly lowering his arm from waving goodbyes to all the kids who literally grew up with him. "I'm listening." he huffed.

The caretaker eyed him skeptically. "You always were slow. From how slowly you mattured, I wondered if your birth mother was pregnant with you for nine years instead of nine month." he stated. "You've been here since before my grandfather ran this place, now look at you. Grandfather's dead, father's retiring, and I'm the one kicking you out."

"Not my fault you grow too fast." he talked back.

The man angerly jerked the gate open, threw Ludwig in the dust, and slamed the gate shut. "Just fill the miserable hole you call a life, and be greatful too!" he yelled.

As Ludwig hiked down the road, he mumbled to himself the words said. "Ha! Be greatful Ludwig." he grumbled. "I am greatful that I don't have to see your dumcoff face!" he yelled back down the road. "He said go left, but then I'll just be a basterd orphan forever." he sighed as he pulled out a silver cross necklace he had since before he could remember and started to fiddle with the points on his fingers. "But if I go right, there might be-" he cut himself off, continuing to fiddle with his silver cross. "I wonder what this cross resembles..." he wondered as he sat on a stump. He slupped as he looked up and yelled, "Give me some sign, a hint, ANYTHING!"

Out of nowhere, a German Shepered puppy jumped out and looked up at him, wagging his tail, and holding in his mouth...was that his hat? Ludwig dived in, consistantly muttering, "No! Bad dog! Bad dog! Give it back! No!" He chased the pup all the way through Switzerland, into the great city of Rome, where the puppy finally sat in the corner of the street and placed the hat on the ground respectfully in front of him, waiting passiontly for Ludwig to catch up.

He looked at the puppy, happilly waving his tail. Noticing no collar on him, Ludwig chuckled. "Stray hu?" The pup whined. "Don't worry, I'll take you in. How do you like the name Tony?" Tony barked happilly and wagged his tail so intensly, it smacked the wall behind him as he stood. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Ludwig went to get his hat, Tony grabbed his pants and pulled. "What is it Tony?" Ludwig asked as he looked in the direction the pup was trying to pull him in. It was a theatre with blond boys ranging from early twenties to late twenties lined up all the way down the street. "What's going on?" he asked. "Are there big auditions for something?"

"Not just that," the man at the back of the line answered him. "Felicia and Sakura are holding auditions to see if they can find Gilbert's long lost little brother."

"How long has he been missing?"

The other man shrugged. "Don't know. Latest picture of him is of when he was only ten, but reporters say that he'd be in his twenties by now. You should join the line. You look like you could be him."

Ludwig laughed a little. "Me?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, I just don't think that it would be an accurate assumption if I thought I was this guys bruder."

"Suit yourself."

"Unbelievable!" Felicia exploded as they walked out of the theatre. "We must've seen men from all of Europe, and none of them even look like him!"

"You really have been spending too much time with your brother." Sakura stated. "Holy Rome is here somewhere, possably right under our noses."

Right as she said that, Felicia stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and faceplanted in the back of a young man. She looked up, and up, and up to face the man she ran into. "I'm sorr-" she cut herself off as she eyed the man's bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, and thick strong facial features.

"Sorry 'bout that." he apologized. "What's your name miss?"

"Felicia Vargas," she answered in a daze. "Sakura...do you see what I see?" she asked as she pulled out a picture and put it next to the man side by side.

"You really think he's the one?" the Japanese girl asked.

the Italian stayed silent as she circled the mysterious man. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Ludwig." he answered as his head followed her motions. "What? Why are you circling me like that? Were you a vulture in another life or something?"

"Any last name?" she asked, ignoring his annoyed question.

"No." That caught both the girls attentions. "I was just found wandering around Germany when I was ten, and every year I grew older, three kids from the orphanage were kicked out because they reached matturaty."

Felicia smiled. "Perfect." she whispered as she wrapped her arm over his braud shoulders. "I think you might be like us." she stated. "Did you know that every country has a human-like representative?" Ludwig shook his head confusingly. "We age very slowly, over the course of a thousand years, we'd only matture the equivalint to a human elementery schooler. Once we matture, we freeze in time. Though we get older, we physically look the same as we did when we reached full matturaty."

Ludwig looked down at his dog, then back to the girl. "How old are you exactly?"

Felicia thought for a moment then sighed. "Let me put it this way," she stated. "how long has it been since the northern half of Italy was founded?"

He looked at her wide eyed. "So, you're like, Italy? Like the acctual country?" he asked as she nodded.

"And this is Japan." She gestured to Sakura, who bowed respectfully. "So, what's your country name? You look German...or Holy Roman."

"Wait, what?" he jumped back.

"The man searching for his brother is Prussia-san. He lost his little brother two thousand years ago." Japan explained. "He will know Holy Rome-san better than anyone, and you might be him."

Ludwig eyed the girls and backed away. "Look, I don't know what you two are talking about." he stated. "So I'm just going to go-"

"Where would you go?" Italy asked. "You don't have a memory of a last name, you matture slowly, and I have seen men clear across the continent. Not one looks as much like him as you."

He looked at the two girls, then down at his silver cross pendent, holding it tightly in his grip and sighed. "Fine." he stated. "If he really knows this kid as much as you say he does, then one look at me, and he'll know if I'm him or not."

"If not, we'll just claim honest mistake." Japan added.

"But," Italy stepped right next to him and pushed him down so their faces would be close enough to touch. "if you are Holy Rome, you and Prussia would be reunited, and the Empire would rise again...no pressure."

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Right." he stated, then turned to his puppy. "Tony, I guess we're going to the Prussian Empire."

Italy eyed the dog disgustedly and chuckled. "You're not serious." she stated. "Has he had his shots? Is he treated for flees?"

"I just got him today," he stated. "and the dog comes with us."

"Cats are cuter and more gentle."

"I hate cats."

"All dogs contribute is flees."

"So do cats."

Japan watched them go back and forth as she knelt and scratched the dog behind his ear. They had no idea of the man lurking in the shadows, toxic green eyes watching their every move, crisp clear ears listening to every word. "Holy Rome is alive?" he asked himself as he melted in the darkness. "I should report to the frog-I mean-my partner." he gaged at the replacment phrase he used and continued on his way.


	3. In the Dark of the French Night

2. In the Dark of the French Night  
A blurr of black and green sped through the Roman streets until he left the Italian's territory, and crossed the border bearing a red white and blue flag. When he reached the home, he knocked on the door. "I have news." he whispered when the door cracked open.

"About?" a heavilly accented voice asked.

The visitor lifted his hood slightly and glared holes in the darkness with his green eyes. "Holy Rome...is alive."

At this, the other man yanked his visitor past the thresh hold and locked the door behind him. "What was that?" he asked. "Holy Rome, my third largest rival of all time, survived our battle?!"

The other man simply nodded as he removed his hood to reveal messy short blond hair contrasting his thick black eyebrows. "What do you believe I should do?" he huffed.

"You're the one with the dark magic, Britain," the heavy accent stated. "why do you think I call you Black Sheep of Europe?"

"I just thought you should also know that Italy and Japan joined forces with him." England added. "Does that change anything?"

The blond froze for a second. "If she's helping Holy Rome...kill her." he stated. "The Holy Roman Empire will fall, for good." he promised himself.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning," he sang as England simply listened. "and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. Of a man dictating the world, suducing every boy and girl! Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was...me! I was once the most powerful man in all Europe. When Holy Rome conquered me he mad a mistake! Your curse made each of them pay, but one little boy got away! Little Ludwig, beware, your rival's awake!"

"In the dark of the night evil will find him," England's evil faries chimed in. "In the dark of the night just before dawn!"

"Revenge will be sweet," England added, attempting to comfert his partner. "when the curse is complete!"

"In the dark of the night,"

"He'll be gone!" the superior blond sang confidently. "Aren't your powers slowly returning? Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! As the pieces fall into place I'll see him crawl into place! Bid you Adieu, Ludwig, your grace, farewell!"

"In the dark of the night terror will strike him!"

"Terror's the least we can do!" England corrected.

"In the dark of the night evil will brew."

"Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real."

"In the dark of the night,"

"He'll be through!"

"In the dark of the night, evil will find him! Find him! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom him!"

"My dear, here's a sign," England sang as he approtched his magical star.

"It's the end of the line!" the blond in the shadows sang out.

"In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night..."

"Come my minions," England summoned his dark faries, grimalins, and whatever else he had that was evil. "rise for your master, let your evil shine! Find him now, yes, fly ever faster!"

"In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night..."

"He'll be mine!" they both sang as the beings of evil started their work.

England turned to his partner as he stepped out of the shadows, his blond hair had a gold shine that stood out, and his baby blue eyes peirced the dimly lit room. "I have my most evil servants out ready to kill Holy Rome." he stated. "You have nothing to worry about France."

Italy, Japan, Ludwig, and, with much convensing, Tony loaded on the train. Japan filled out the paperwork as Italy found a seat and attempted to put the bags on the rack. "Let me do it." the blond huffed as he snatched the bags from the girl and loaded them up.

"You don't think I could've done that on my own?" she asked.

"No, I don't." he truthfully answered as the Japanese girl sank from the on coming fight.

"It's because I'm Italian, isn't it?!" she yelled.

"That, and you're a short girl!" he yelled right back.

As Italy tried to find a come-back statement, Japan opened her journal to a page she used to keep track of all the wins and loses between those two. "One point to Ludwig-san." she whispered to herself, Ludwig with twenty three wins, Italy with four, as the blond and red head took their seats.

Some time later, Japan left to get the paperwork to the man at the front of the cart as Ludwig and Italy were left alone for a little chat.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here, and-"

"I think we did too." Felicia interupted. "But I appreciate your apology."

Ludwig snapped straight and looked at her. "Who said anything about an apology?" he asked. "I'm just saying we should start over."

"To start over," Italy stated. "I require an apology."

"Apology for what?!" he asked.

"For one, steriotyping me that I'm helpless because I'm a short Italian girl," she started.

"I was helping you load the luggage!" he corrected. "You couldn't reach because you're short, and you looked like you were going to fall over because the bags were so heavy!"

"Who should I point the finger at?" she asked as she stood from anger. "It was your bag! How could an orphan German have so much stuff to make that bag so heavy?!" She never gave him a chance to answer as she stormed out.

On the way out, she ran into Japan, who freaked out. "I hate this continent." she stated. "Everything's in red." Italy looked wide eyed at the blue paper work in her friend's hand. "I think we should hide until the train reaches our stop."

"I think we should get off this train!"

With that, they ran back to their seats and scrambled to unload the luggage. Ludwig looked at the two girls in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked as he followed the girls with his luggage and dog in hand.

"We found a better place to sit through out this ride. You'd be treated like royalty!" Italy lied as they loaded in the luggage cart.

Ludwig eyed the red head and crossed his arms. "Felicia, there wouldn't be anything wrong with our paper work, now would there?" he asked.

"Are you crazy Felicia?" Japan hissed. "He'll burn in here!"

"He can cool down in Prussia."

Suddenly, there was a large explotion. The engien burst in flames, and their cart was seporated from the rest of the train. "What was that?" Ludwig asked in alarm.

"I don't know!" Felicia freaked out. "But there goes the dining cart! All that pasta!" Sakura and Ludwig shot dagers at her before adressing the problem. Sakura went to disconnect the carts while Ludwig and Felicia searched the luggage for anything that could help.

Felicia handed Sakura a hammer to undo the melted connection, but it proved to be useless. "There must be something better!" she yelled over the roaring wind as Tony barked at Ludwig over a box of explosives. The German took a TNT stick, lit it, and handed it to Japan. "That'll work." she stated as she stuck it in the melted metal and ran for cover, Ludwig covering both girls with his overly muscular arms.

Felicia looked at him for a second. "What do they teach you in those orphanages?" she asked just before the fuse ran out and the TNT exploded, taking the whole front of the cart with it.

After they were seporated, Felicia took a chain on the cart, and tied it to an anchor while moving to the back. She set down the chain to get under the cart, but realized she couldn't reach it. "Hand me the chain!" she yelled as Ludwig answered her request. "Not you!"

"Sakura's bussy at the moment." he answered as the Italian just took the chain and wrapped it around the bars that held the cart together. Once she was done, she clung to Ludwig's hand and pulled up when debrie crashed under the cart. The German sighed as he pulled her up. "And to think that could've been you."

Felicia climbed back in the cart and took a deep breath. "If we live through this," she started, taking in another breath. "remind me to thank you." The three of them pushed the anchor over the back and watched in horrer as it provided no help at all. Felicia, being

Italian, tried to look on the bright side. "We have plenty of track," she stated. "we'll just coast to a stop."

An unnatural green light stopped her wishful thinking as a huge goblin-like thing destroied the track on a distant bridge. "You were saying?" Ludwig asked as Felicia giggled an 'Oops'.

Thinking quickly, Ludwig threw the luggage at the girls, took Sakura and his lugage under his right arm, Felicia and Tony under his left, and jumped off the train. Once they hit the hard ground, he let the girls go and they rolled away from the tracks. They got up messilly and clumsilly as Felicia grumbled. "I hate trains!" she shouted. "Remind me NEVER to get on a train again!"

France nearly ripped his hair out as he watched his plan fall apart through England's magical orb.


	4. Learn to Do It

3. Learn to Do It  
The three walked down the road as weeks went by. "So, are we walking to Prussia?" Ludwig asked.

"No, we're taking a ship in Spain." Felicia answered.

"But, the Prussian Empire is north of Poland, that's the complete other way."

"There's no rute by land between East Germany and Poland. Not even a way to get to East Germany from the West. How do you not know that?"

"I've never been east of the Berlin Wall. So, we're walking to Spain?"

"No, we're taking a bus there."

As they got closer to Spain, Sakura started acting...odd. She was dancing around and smiling more. "Alfred~! I'm coming~!" she practically sang.

"Who's Alfred?" Ludwig asked.

The love sick Japan took the big blond in her arms and comtinued humming to herself, pulling him into an odd, love sick dance around the road. "He's the most magnificant man I've ever known~! He's sweet as chocolate, and hyper as soda~!"

Ludwig turned to Felicia confused with Sakura making him dance like a fool. "Is this a person, or a dish?" he asked.

"He's Gilbert's most trusted friend!" Japan exclaimed.

He looked confused as the woman let go of him and continued dancing with herself. "...But, I thought we were going to see Gilbert himself... Why are we-? Felicia..."

The Italian messed with her fingers nervously. "...No one sees Gilbert without going through Alfred first..."

The German was shocked as he started to walk away. "Nien! Not me! No one ever told me I had to PROVE I was the Holy Roman Empire! Show up, ja, smile, fine, but lie?!"

"You don't know it's a lie!" Italy exclaimed. "What if it's true!"

That struck the German as he froze in his tracks. "What do I need to know?"

Sakura smiled as she started to sing. "You were born in a palace by the sea."

Ludwig looked off in the distance and sang along. "A palace by the sea? Could it be?"

"Yes, that's right." she confermed. "You rode horseback when you were only three."

"Horseback riding? Me?"

"And the horse..."

"He was white!"

"You made faces and terrorized the cook!"

"Threw him in the brook!"

"Was I scary?"

"Wrote the book!" Felicia shivered as she confermed his question.

"But you'd behave when Roderich-san gave that look!"

"Imagine how it was!"

"Your long-forgotten past!"

"We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is gonig fast!"

With a sigh, Ludwig followed the girls as they placed a stick on his head. "All right...I'm ready!"

"Now, shoulders back and stand up tall"

"And do not walk, but try to float."

"I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?"

"Like a little boat!"

"You give a bow."

"What happens now?"

"You give a hand a kiss!"

Sakura placed a stick on her head aswell and showed her ease in walking. "Most of all remember this, If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it."

"Something in you knows it."

"There's nothing to it!"

"Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!"

"You can learn to do it too!"

"Now, elbows in and sit up straight"

"And never slurp the pudding."

"I never cared for pudding!"

"He said that like a Country!"

"The Samovar."

"The caviar."

"Dessert and then goodnight?"

"Not until you get this right!"

"If I can learn to do it,"

"If she can learn to do it,"

"You can learn to do it!"

"You can learn to do it,"

"Pull yourself together"

"And you'll pull through it!"

"Tell yourself it's easy,"

"And it's true! You can learn to do it too!"

"Next, you must memorize the names and faces of the countries. Now here we have China,"

"Loves the quite,"

"In the night."

"Oh!"

"And dear old Mother Russia loved his vodka,"

"Got it Ludwig?"

"No!"

"Then Lichtenstine,"

"She was...?"

"Short!"

"Austria,"

"Had a...?"

"Mole!"

"Romano,"

"Wore a hat."

"I hear he's gotten fairly fat."

"And I recall his yellow cat!" Ludwig bust out.

"I don't believe we told him that."

"If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!"

"Don't know how you knew it."

"I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new..."

"Ludwig, you're a dream come true! If I can learn to do it,"

"If I can learn to do it,"

"You can learn to do it!"

"You can learn to do it."

"Pull yourself together,"

"And you'll pull through it!"

"Tell yourself it's easy,"

"And it's true -"

"You can learn to do it,"

"Nothing to it!"

"You can learn to do it too!"

They loaded on the ship and waited for it to leave port. Hours later, Felicia came up to Ludwig with a dress shirt and slacks. "Here, I got you this." she stated. "Put it on and meet Sakura and I on the deck." He sighed and did as he was told.

When he came up to the deck, Felicia was speechless, but Sakura was anything but. "You look wonderful Ludwig-san!" she exclaimed. "Now, every once in a while, countries exchange national folk dances and music at a ball. Because we just ported from Spain, and Felicia-kun was rather close to Spain-san, you two will dance the Salsa." With that, she turned on a record player and watched as Felicia danced with ease, Ludwig stumbled from step to step for a while until they flowed together smoothly.

Sakura sighed as she sang to herself, Tony was the only outsider who paid attention to the musical words. "One two three, and sudenly, I see it as a glance. He's radient, and confident, born to take this chance. We taught him well, we planed it all, I just forgot...romance. Japan-san, how could you do this? How will we get through this? I should not have let them...dance..."

Ludwig and Felicia never noticed they stopped as they gazed into eachothers eyes. Overwhelmed, Felicia walked away, leaving the German slightly hurt and confused as to what just happened.

That night, in the cabin, they were getting ready for bed when Tony started to dig through Felicia's bag and pulled out a push broom small enough for a chibi to use. Ludwig took the small broom from the dog and looked at it in his large hands. "Odd push broom."

Sakura stated. "She never told me why she brought it along."

The man gazed at the object in thought. "...I think...I think I've seen this before..." he stated. "I'm not sure where, but...I think it was to remember...someone...some promise..." Tony licking Ludwig's feet caused him to giggle his way out of his thoughts as he put the broom down. Looking over at Felicia, snoring reality away, he sighed and climbed into bed. "Well, Gute Nacht Sakura."

"Oyasuminasai Ludwig-san." she replied, getting in her bed aswell. Seeing Ludwig look at Felicia worriedly, she sighed. "Felicia-kun can sleep through anything. The boat could explode, and she would still be asleep." With the new knowlage, the two curled in the blankets and fell asleep.

France and England smiled in the magical orb. "I'll get in your mind, Ludwig, so you cannot escape me this time!" the Frenchman exclaimed.

In Ludwig's dream, he saw a little boy he reconized as Sealand from the quizes over countries that Felicia and Sakura gave him. He followed the sailor through peacful, bright, and beautiful medows.

Tony was the only one who noticed Ludwig's absence in the bed, so he tried to wake up Felicia, hopeing she could find him. After a long time of trying to wake up the Italian, she finally woke with a start. "AHH!...TONY!" she started to scold until she looked over at the empty bed. "LUDWIG!"

Ludwig looked down a cliff and saw several other countries and micronations alike swimming in the water at the bottom. "There you are West~!" an albino laughed at the bottom. "Come on! Jump!" Sealand complied, making Ludwig laugh at the little boy. "Come on West! Jump!" He started to step off the cliff and dive in the water until he faintly heard someone call his name. Suddenly, the albino grew bat wings and devil horns. His eyes now held a demonic, toxic yellow glow, and he had talans for hands. "Jump!" His voice got more rough as he repeated the comand. "Jump!"

He screamed as he felt himself being pulled both forward and back. "Ludwig!" the distant voice came again. In natural instinct, he fought back, attempting to punch whoever was in front of him, but they held his wrists. "Ludwig! Wake up!"

He gasped awake and looked around, seeing that he was on the deck in the rain. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but he broke down and colapsed in Italy's arms, crying on her shoulder. "So many faces, telling me to jump! So many horrable faces!"

Felicia awkwardly hugged him back. "It's okay Ludwig." she attempted to comfert him. "It was only a nightmare."

England had to hold Frence's arms down to keep him from strangling himself. When France finally calmed down, he thought for a second. "I think...I should kill him myself."

England got worried about this. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Let's just try another spell, or send another goblin, or something. I think we should lay low, since we don't want a war with Italy and Japan...especially Japan."

"Still, mon ami," France purred. "You want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Gilbert sat there and listened to another fake pretending to be his brother. "I remember well!" the imposter exclaimed. "Elizaveta always gave me great advise and I would always turn to her, Lovino never really liked me as oposed to his sister, and Roderich would-"

"Play a wonderful song on his piano when he was in a good mood." he interupted as he stood. "Do you have anything better to do with your unawesome life than torment mine?"

Conserned, Alfred led the young man away and came back to his dear friend with sodas and a bottle of beer. "I'm so sorry dude." he apologized. "I thought for sure he was the one. Soda?"

"Nien." Gilbert shook his head. "Just give me the beer."

The American complied and handed Gilbert the bottle. "I promise dude, I will hit the next one with super hard questions that only the REAL Holy Rome would know."

"NIEN!" Gilbert snapped his head up. "I can't take it anymore, verdamnit! Holy Rome's GONE! I knew that two thousand years ago, and I'm accepting it now! No more! No more men impersonating mien little bruder!" With that, he turned a portrate of Holy Rome face down and sat down with his beer bottle.


	5. Europe Holds the Key

4. Europe Holds the Key  
Felicia, Sakura, Ludwig, and Tony finally made it to Prussia in one piece. Sakura knocked on the door a little too eggerly, and was beyond over joyed when Alfred answered. "Alfred-san!" she yelled happilly, leaping in his arms and glomping him. He laughed as he twirled her around happilly.

"Sakura! Dude! Where've you been!" Alfred exclaimed before turning to see that she had company. "Come on in dudes!"

After they got settled, Felicia did the introductions. "May I present, the one and only, Holy Roman Empire!"

Alfred circled the man in the green military uniform, taking in every detail. "...Well...I guess he looks like Holy Rome...but so did all the others. Where were you born?"

"Humberg, Germany."

"Correct. How do you like your tea?"

"I don't drink tea, just beer and water."

Hours of questions and they finally came up to the last question. "What is the very last thing you did before going off to war against France?"

Felicia groaned. How could she have forgotten to teach him that?! She was even there! Ludwig thought for a second before he answered. "...There was a girl...a girl who worked for Roderich...I gave her a kiss before I had to leave her."

Hearing his answer, the Italian's eyes widened as she turned to him. Sakura looked up at Alfred. "Is he a country?" she asked.

"He answered ever question correctly! I say he is!" he stated.

"Great!" Japan smiled. "When can we see Gilbert?"

At this, Alfred turned away. "You don't." he answered sadly. "He's convenced his little bro's dead."

Japan started to beg. "Please! There must be something you can do. If not as Alfred, then as America. He is the real thing, I promise!"

Something then hit America as he turned to Ludwig. "You like soccer?" He nodded. "Gilbert and I have tickets for to soccer game tonight! I can get three more tickets like that!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Sakura then, for the first time, squeez-hugged Felicia as the four headed out in the town to have fun before the game.

"Welcome, my friends, to Prussia." Alfred sang as he bought four flowers, giving one to each member of his little group, placing Sakura's flower in her hair. "Here, have a flower on me. Forget where you're from. You're in Europe! Children, come! I'll show you that Europeans joie de vivre! Europe holds the key to your hear. And all of Prussia plays a part."

"Just stroll two by two, Down what we call "la rue""

"And soon all Europe, will be singing to you! Ooh La La! Ooh La La! Ooh La La!"

"Europe holds the key to l'amour!"

"And not even Freud knows the cure."

"There's love in the air!"

"At the Follies Begere!"

"The Italian have it down to an art!"

"Europe hold the key to your heart!"

"When you're feeling blue, come to Le Moulin. When your heart says don't, The French say do!

"When you think you can't, you'll find you can can!"

"Everyone can can can! You can can can too!"

"Whee! Whee! Whee!"

Felicia couldn't help but think of the horrabil war, and what would happen if France knew about him. "Europe hold the key to his past. Yes, Holy Rome, I've found you at last. No more pretend, you'll be gone, that's the end..."

"Europe hold the key, to your heart!

"You'll be "tr's jolie" and so smart!"

"Come dance through the night!"

"And forget all your woes!"

"The city of light!"

"Where a rose is a rose!"

"And one never knows what will start! Europe holds the key..."

"To his..."

"Heart!"

While waiting on Ludwig and Alfred, Felicia and Sakura had a little chat in the front of the soccer ticket stand. "Calm down Sakura." Felicia stated. "He's the Holy Roman Empire."

"I know, but-"

"No!" the Italian stood up. "You DON'T know!" Seeing that her friend still wasn't convenced, she continued her thought. "I was the girl who worked for Roderich. The one that kissed him. I never told anyone about that. He's the real thing."

Her whole demeanor changed. "So, that means...Ludwig-san found his family...we found Gilbert-chan's brother...and you-"

"Will walk out of his life forever." Italy finished for her. When Japan tried to stop her, she turned around. "Great Empires like him don't marry wimpy countries like me."

"You have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Ludwig asked, sneeking up on them.

"Uh-ho-how much fun we're going to have." Italy stuttered. The German shrugged it off and they got in, taking their seats.

As the game dragged on, Ludwig never took his eyes off Gilbert and Alfred down a few rows. The game ended and Felicia led Ludwig down to the duo. "You wait here." she stated as they stood on the other side of the door the led to Gilbert's and Alfred's seats. "I'll go in and introduce you properly." She entered the booth, but failed the close the door completely behind her. "Gilbert, I have found your brother, Holy Roman Empire, and he's waiting just outside.

"I've seen enough 'Holy Roman Empire's to last me another TEN thousand years!" he yelled back, taking another drink from his beer.

"I'm Felicia Vargas, I used to work for Mr. Austria, and was really close to Holy Rome."

Gilbert froze for a moment. "...Felicia...ITA! I heard that you were hosting auditions for a Holy Rome look alike! I don't care how much you made this man look like him, sound like him, act like him, in the end, it's NEVER him!"

"This time, it IS him! I wouldn't have come here all the way from the City of Rome if I wasn't sure!"

"Didn't you hear me?!" Gilbert yelled, now furious. "Get OUT!" With that, the Prussian threw the Italian out before he slamed the door shut and returned to his seat to down his beer.

Felicia looked up from the ground where she was thrown to see a furious Ludwig. "All that time, I was just part of your con to get his money?!"

"No! I mean, si, but that was before we went to see Alfred this morning!" she defended herself as Ludwig started to storm off. "Look, what you said about the girl, and the kiss, and the-"

"NIEN!" He yelled. "Don't tell me ANYTHING about what I said or remembered! Just leave me ALONE!" And he was gone in the crowd.

Italy waited until Gilbert walked out and in the back seat of his car, on the fine line between drunk and sober. Seeing him get in the car, she hurried to the driver's seat and punched the gas. "Slow down!" he demanded.

"Not until you listen." Felicia stated, turning a little so he can see her face.

"Stop this car right now verdamnit!" he demanded again.

She turned another corner and parked in front of a hotel. Getting out of the car, she opened Gilbert's door. "You HAVE to talk to him! Just LOOK at him!"

"I'm too awesome for your torment."

Sighing, Felicia reached in her jacket and pulled out the push broom, handing it to him. "Do you reconize this?" It took him a minute, but he eventually gazed at in in wonder. "I know you've been hurt. There's nothing more painful than losing a fratello. Just maybe, he's been just as lost and alone as you." Gilbert took a deep breath as he got out of the car and in the building.

Ludwig packed his bag angerly. He was going back to Berlin and move on with his life. He didn't give any mind to the knocking on the door. "Go away Felicia!" he yelled. Instead of hearing footsteps growing distant, he heard the door open and footsteps enter the room. He turned, ready to chew her out, but his face grew instantly softer when he saw that it wasn't Felicia at all. "I-I'm sorry, I thought-"

"I know who you thought I was." Gilbert stated. "Who are you?"

After some thought he answered, "I was hopeing you'd tell me. All I've wanted was a family...your family."

Gilbert smiled at the innocent looking young man. "You're a great actor." he stated. "Awesomest yet, but, I've had enough."

Ludwig sniffed the air, and hurried to get his attention back. "Salt?"

"I just had some beer." he answered dismissivly.

"...Ja..." Ludwig stated distantly. "I drank your entire pack of beer...you were so mad, not that I was drunk, but that you were out of beer and money at the time."

Gilbert looked back at Ludwig, both sitting on a bench in the room. That's when Gilbert noticed something. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the necklace.

"I've had it since, before I could remember."

The Prussian took a closer look and colapsed as memories flooded back. "It was once mine!" he exclaimed.

Ludwig looked confused until Gilbert pulled out a push broom. "The broom!" Ludwig exclaimed, taking it in his hands. "You teased me about always carrying it around, saying I can sweep my enemy to death! It's all coming back to me now! You gave me the cross for good luck and told me that I should sing our song if I get too nervous!" He then hummed the first two lines before he sang, "Hear this song and remember."

"Soon you'll be," Gilbert joined. "Home with me, once upon a december." Tears threatened to leak down the albino's cheeks as he smiled at Ludwig. "Holy Rome! My little bruder!" They glomped eachother in a large hug, squeezing eachother tightly, fearing that they'd be lost again if they let go.

Felicia watched through the window as the brothers embraced eachother. With a heavy heart, she walked away with no intention of return.

The very next day, Ludwig was taken in Gilbert's large, beautiful home. "Seriously West!" Gilbert exclaimed happilly. "Two thousand years! Where've you been?!"

"I've been in an orphanage in Berlin." The older brother was shocked at the answer. Ludwig shrugged. "I was a little boy! I didn't know where to go, no memories, no...anything! I was just wandering around Europe until I stumbled across the orphanage gate and they took me in for a good few centuries. I was finally kicked out when that dumcoff started being in charge. He never really liked me, but I was never sure why."

"You had your cross!" Gilbert exclaimed as Ludwig nodded. "I was right! I DID give you good luck! I bet my whole case of beer that the cross led you to that orphanage, so you could grow big and strong, and be kicked out and brought back to me." They smiled as Alfred came back with a black tunic. "Hope you don't mind, I always kept one of your tunics and your hat incase you came back, now, here you are. Once you put that on, you'd be ready to expand your Empire once more, just like the good old days, Holy Rome."

The younger brother looked down at the black tunic and shook his head. "Even though I'm the same person I was back then, the Empire still fell. No one would accept me as Holy Rome. Is there another name you can give me? What about a Germany? Is there a Germany?"

Gilbert looked at the tunic he held on to for so long, and back to his brother. "No, there's no Germany personification that we know of...though, we should've found one by now...okay. It'll take some getting used to, but you win. Germany it is!"

Germany smiled and hugged his brother once again before he left to get dressed in the green uniform. Prussia smiled and shook his head at his little brother before he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"You called?" Italy asked when she came to Prussia's front door.

"Ten million deutschmarks, as promised, with my awesome gratitude!"

Italy looked at the crate of money, then back to the man. "I'll take the gratitude happilly, but not the money."

When she started to walk away, Prussia grabbed her shoulder. "Where did you get that push broom?" Italy was silent. "You are the little girl, aren't you? His little girlfriend. You made him happier than I ever saw him, then you returned him to me, why not take an awesome reward?"

"I simply can't. I'll fix my economy on my own somehow."

"We helped Japan just fine, why change your mind?"

"It's mostly change of heart." she answered before leaving.

Walking down the stairs, Italy ran into Germany, who was in full uniform, his cross shining on his chest. "Hallo Felicia." he greeted bitterly. "I assume you got what you came for."

"Ho finito." she answered. "I hope you found what you're looking for, Holy Rome."

"It's Germany now." he corrected. "And ja. I hope you did too." With heavy hearts, they went their seporate ways.

That night, Germany was wandering around the large house, Tony at his side, before he started to reach for the phone and dial a number. "She won't pick up." Prussia stated from up the grand stairs.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he stated, hanging up the phone and turning away, leaning on the wall.

"A beautiful little girly girl...who found a sirtin, awesome push broom."

Germany huffed. "She's probably out there, spending her reward money as fast as she could."

Prussia smiled. "West...she didn't take the money." he stated. "She had a change of heart." Seeing that Germany had conflicting feelings, Prussia left to give him some space.

After some thought, Germany went back to wandering the house until Tony started running out the door. "Tony!" he called as he chased the dog through the door and down the street.

"Ludwig..." a voice whispered in the shadowes. It continued until Germany chased Tony on a grassy field and finally caught him. "Ludwig." the voice continued. Germany looked up to see a fairly tall man with shoulder length blond hair, yellow blond stubble consuming his chin and jaw line, and light blue eyes that were brought out by his bright blue cloak. "It's been a long time mon ami."

"...That face..."

"We've both changed since then, oui?"

"...A war..."

"You are now a big strong man, and I am in debt from war after war that's eating away at me!"

"...France..."

"With pride~!" France bowed at his oponant.

Germany was overflowing in memories that fuled his anger. "There's nothing to be proud of for you, you slimy, cowardly, sneaky snake!" he exclaimed.

"I have everything to be proud of!" he countered. "You see, I was...merciful durring our battle because you were friends with my little sister, Italy. I could have denied you of your last words, and took your life in a heart beat. Because you were only a child at the time, and you claimed to be in love with little Italy, I draged you into the forest and knocked you out...although...I hoped the wild anmals in that forest would've finished you off...I can honestly say that I was much more merciful on you than other countries might have been."

"You just didn't want Italy to hear that you were the one who killed me, if I remember right." Germany stated as the two men circled eachother, preping for the upcoming battle. "You weren't showing mercy for any reason other than the fact that Italy would've been devistated and hate you or it!"

France stood there with his stubbled chin held high. "...A mistake I won't make twice..."

Felicia waited in line for the train ticket, looking around at the other people in the line as she was called to the window. The man requested her paperwork, so she searched her pockets to find a daisy instead. The very same daisy that was barly blooming when Alfred bought and gave it to Ludwig to give to her. It was now in full bloom right in her hands. With a smile, she took her bags, and exited from the line.

Germany and France fought eachother in hand to hand combat. Both of them recieved bruses and cuts. When Germany finally held France down, a simple word sent him flying. "Anglaturre!"

Behind France, England stood in the shadowes, casting spells to help France and hurt Germany. As he steped out in the open, with the wave of his hand, Germany was throne off the other blond, and tied down by an unseen force. Tony saw this and ran to find help.

Germany fought and struggled to get back up, but England held his hand toward him, so the harder he struggled, the tighter he was bound to the grassy earth. "Au revoir." France smiled as he picked up an old sword and aimed it for his neck. The German screamed, causing the Frenchman to laugh. "There's no one to save you now, mon cher."

"Want a bet?!"

France turned to see the source of the outcry. "Italy!" he called. "I never wanted to hurt you, I just want to kill him."

"By killing him, you hurt me!" she cried. "Don't you see Big Brother? You, of all people, should know that I love him!"

After a moments thought, he turned to his English ally. "If she runs, let her go. Otherwise, finish her." England gave a nod before casting spells at different things to scare her while France went back to his own oponant.

Italy wasn't even scared of all the objects coming to life, she was more fuled with rage that her own brother considered killing her to kill Germany. She took a fairly large stick from the ground and started to beat her way to England. Once he was distracted, Germany was able to fight back, sending several blows to France. It wasn't long before England was knocked down. Still alive, but too weak to fight anymore. Italy saw him on his knees, but red coated her golden brown eyes.

"I-Italy, please...have mercy..." Posessed by rage, she smashed her stick against his head.

At the sound of England's screams of pain, France was quick to run to him, causing Italy to help Germany off the ground. "Italy," he called. "If we live through this, remind me to-"

"You can thank me later." she interupted as she helped him to stand.

At the death of England, all the things that came to life exploded, a large portion hitting Italy in the back of the head, causing her to fall uncontious. Germany took the stick she used to kill England, and approtched France. "This is for Felicia!" he exclaimed, hitting France in the leg, breaking it in half. "This is for my bruder!" he added as he hit his stomach with the stick. "This," he chuckled. "This is for you." Fear coated France's eyes as Germany pulled the stick back, getting it ready to swing one last time. "Auf Wiedersehen!" With that, he swung the stick in his face, ultamitly killing him.

He stood there for a few moments, taking in the fact that both England and France were dead before he rushed to Italy's side. She laid in the grass, seeming as though she were asleep. Germany took in her form, and turned away to hide his sobs. Hearing a groan of pain, he flailed around to see her stedilly getting up from the ground. With large grins on their faces, they embraced eachother before Germany pulled away, hearing a dog whimper. He turned to see Tony holding the cross necklace in his mouth, placing it on the ground before the German picked it up.

Italy sighed as she regained his attention. "Your fratello is waiting for you." He looked at her a moment before a smile spread across his face.

Prussia looked down at the cross necklace on the dresser with a note. "Dear Bruder, I understand this might not be very easy for you, but I should find my own way. At least you know I'm still alive. We'll be together again soon enough. Sencerally, Germany."

America looked over the note and smiled as Prussia looked down at the necklace again before gazing out the window to see his little brother running out the gate with Italy, hand in hand, laughing the whole way. "Perfect ending, hu dude?"

"Nien." Prussia stated as he watched the couple embrace eachother and share a much needed, long, passionate kiss. "It's an Awesome begining."


End file.
